Earth Moon Fire
Welcome to the Earth Moon Fire Wiki Page! Hello all. We are a very competitive and regimented guild. It's not for everyone. Most of us are parents/work and have ADHD. For us the regimented way we play works. To have everything organized and set in stone helps us enjoy the game even more as it takes most questions out as we've all answered the most common by in our RULES. In other words we don't have to think. �� We strive to make our way up the charts. It's always a great sense of accomplishment to get to the top and hey its bragging rights, lol. We get to the top and usually bounce between top 5 if not top 3. We fall off when we take guild breaks or when the developers change the game up. But we always find a way. We do tend to cater to Newbies of the game as we enjoy teaching the game and our way of doing it. It is the love of the game and the way we play that makes this possible. We have some requirements/rules that change with the game. These do get tweaked as we get more talented gifted players as well. So if you enjoy competition with other teams (not your own), work well with an organized regiment, and care to chat with people from around the world, then we are a guild worth taking a look at. Join us during (in the USA) The Masked singer watch parties, Live PD/Rescue, paranormal shows watch parties as well. The occasional trivia night. The let's talk all our ailments moments, and just life in general. Chat is key to a fully functional team. So don't forget to stop in the chat window and say hello, let us know where in the world are you from, and what languages do you speak. See you there soon. -Capn Squirrels (and her family of players) ���� Ps, The rules that follow are the guidelines/rules we use. However, they are only in place for the 4 days of the LILY QUEST only. Beyond those days CLICK on helps as much as you want. The only RULE's are, to introduce yourself in CHAT, where from, and what lingo do you speak. And to POST HELP requests every 1/2 HOUR n on the HOUR. Game Play Rules during the Order of the Lily competition As stated above, our guild is not for everyone. We like to have fun, however we are very competitive when it comes to the Lily Quest. We don't care about being at the top of the global or country leagues, we focus on moving up the ranks of the Order of the Lily. In order to do this, we have some rules we all follow during the competition: # Everyone must be working the lily quest. We strive to hit 1,500 points per day or 5,000 points total over the entire competition. Our goal is to consistently be one of the top 5 teams on our roster. Participating in every single competition is not mandatory. We know you aren't able to devote a chunk of your time to this game 4 days a week 52 weeks a year. If you aren't going to be able to participate one week we ask you let Admin or one of the co-leaders know. This ensures you will be able to keep your place in the guild after the competition is over. # Requests of items are done on the hour and half hour, whether they are needed or not. This ensures they are there if someone gets a quest that needs them. Only approved items should be requested. # Keep a minimum of 15 gifts in your inbox during the competition. You may get the "open 3 gifts" quest multiple times a day. # Do not click on any help requests in chat unless it's required by your task. Those need to be left alone for people who need them to finish one of theirs. Access passes are the only exception to this rule. Collection items should not be clicked on unless it was posted for you. If it wasn't and it's been sitting there, ask to make sure it isn't claimed before you click. If you need to send something, post it in chat so we can accommodate you. Gifts should also only be given when you get the "send 3 friends gifts" task. We do not do the 10 doves task because it is counterproductive to this rule. # Do not use coins to skip tasks because it gives an unfair advantage over those who can not afford to spend real money in the game. # Guild members should be the only friends on your list and should be added upon entry. This is done to ensure no one from another guild can take the requests we make. This also ensures you will get gifts from other members. Occasionally we will have an order list for gifts to make sure everyone gets some.To be on this list, you must have everyone friended. No friends = no gifts. # If you have any questions, please ask. We don't want you to get booted over something stupid. We would like you to get to the top as part of our team! Following these rules is required to stay in the guild. Rules outside of the Order of the Lily competition Since most of the focus is on the competition, there are only 2 rules when the competition is not going on. Those are: Posting approved items on the hour/half hour, and adding other members as friends. What items can you request? Since we mainly take in newbies, we have to make sure everyone is able to participate. The items we have approved are ones everyone should have access to, and ones that give the maximum amount of opportunity for the people who need them. Weapons Bulb horn, mirror, stone flame Fixers Twine, lazurite, comb Collection Items Anything from the Search for Jerry collection (if in competition, only request if your task requires it) Access Passes Any (if in competition, only the ones you need to complete the levels tasked to you) Lives Should be in addition to one of the above items (if in competition, only request if your task requires it) Chat Chat is important, because it allows us to get to know each other. Upon entering the guild, please let the chat room know: 1. where you are from 2. what language(s) you speak and 3. what time zone you are in. We are attempting to have a team online around the clock and that means the day shift and the overnight shift should be an extension of each other. We have members from around the globe, and have established members who are fluent in various languages. We are a family. Chatting with each other brings us closer together, and in turn makes the game more fun. It also lets us know if you are confused about something, having a bad day, having a good day, etc. Knowing these things helps admin/co-leaders help you and ensures you won't get booted from the guild due to a misunderstanding. Becoming a co-leader We are always looking for more co-leaders to help fill in the spots the time differences cause. After 30 days in the guild, you may be eligible to join our group as a "regular". This lets us see what qualities and traits you would bring to the table without assigning you co-leader status. Think of it as a job interview of sorts. After we see how you handle things, you may be promoted to co-leader. Who is eligible? Anyone in the guild. We do not base our decisions on race, sex, or anything other than your qualifications. Expectations As a co-leader, you would be expected to help teach new players how the game is played and the guild works. You would help remind members of posting times, and approved items. If you see something happening against the rules, you would address it or bring it to admin. Just a note: Regulars and co-leaders are not the only ones able to help teach new members the ropes. Regulars are hand picked by admin and co-leaders from those members who have gone above and beyond what is expected of them. Joining Earth Moon Fire If you believe Earth Moon Fire is the guild for you, let us know in the comments! We are always taking applications. Please list the qualities you have that would make you a great fit, where you're from, what language(s) you speak, and what time zone you are in. Thank you for checking out our Wiki page! Happy questing!__FORCETOC__